The Life of a Vampaneze Teen
by StarShine94
Summary: Eris, she can't be classed as normal, not just weird or different, she's a combination of freaky and nightmarish. She not even normal as a Vampaneze. He didn't help her much either...   StevexOC - like so many
1. Chapter 1

The tick-tock of the little alarm clock was the only sound Eris woke to, she turned over under the thin blanket and pulled a long strand of raven black hair out of her recently open lavender eyes which were gazing through the dark at the time piece. It read 6-00. Morning, brilliant. Everybody else would be asleep in their own little piece of wood encased solitude. She stared up at the purple satin padding that framed her sleeping space, "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to get up I imagine," her voice barely a whisper. She pushed the door to the coffin open.

From the slits in the slats of the blinds morning sunshine trickled into her room.

The room framed with lilac walls and the furnishings were all of a dark wood.

Her coffin, dark wood with black metal handles and a rose carved on the lid, sat in the corner furthest from the window, adjacent to the only door in the little room. A little black futon couch sat in the corner across from her coffin and a 25'' flat screen was on the wall with a flexing arm attached to allow movement. A tall wardrobe with dark stained wood was pushed against the wall in the corner nearest the window, the walls were sprinkled with posters of her favourite bands, artists and authors/books, hanging not too far off her coffin was a All Time Low poster aside a Paramore and contrasting against a Rascal Flatts poster and a Usher poster, a small computer desk made of a similar wood to the wardrobe. The desk held a white laptop, a sketch book and notepad, a bejewelled pot of fountain pens and pencils. The drawers of the desk held bits and pieces of her old life, photo albums, jewellery, trinkets from holidays past an gone. The only reminders left, it made her a little depressed to think her first sixteen years on Earth were reduced to a few drawers.

You see Eris wasn't a normal girl. Eris was born on December 12th 1992 but is still sixteen. Well, for the most part anyway. She ages a fifth of the normal human rate and has been for the past two years of her existence. A month after her sixteenth birthday Eris changed and turned with the help of a strange, fat man in a yellow suit and green Wellington boots.

Eris is a thing of myths and fairytales, nightmare edition. You see, Eris is a Vampaneze.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon emerging from the shower Eris shook her hair and flitted around the room, after she stopped her hair was soft and 'fluffed' dry. She pulled her hair brush through her deep brown locks until they sat in waves down to the bottom of her shoulder blades and she pulled at her fringe till it sat to the left of her forehead.

Sitting at the desk she fumbled in her little make up bag she fished from the top drawer, emerging with her light purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and deep red lipstick.

She stroked the eye shadow across her eyelids softly and erased the extra patches around her eye that managed to appear during the process. Her hand was perfectly still as she lightly applied the eyeliner to her waterline, mascara was over rated when it was only for daily basis. Eyeliner was essential, it was just a personal thing for her. The red lipstick was applied softly and she puckered her lips, stroking away the smudges with her index fingertip.

"I believe that's enough, don't need to impress anyone and Murlough is sleeping…Devon, Sebastian and Crowley will be attempting to sleep after the feast they had last night, the sun confining them to their coffins. Muhaha, I like being special."

She looked in the mirror again and changed her mind.

"If Murlough can wear a leather cape-jacket and biker boots and Crowley can wear a Cowboy Hat and Kicks for 150 years then I can wear whatever I want."

She needn't go to the wardrobe, since birth she had been 'gifted' in certain aspects, thanks to the family 'blood type'…

She turned and raised her hand towards the doors and flicked her wrist. On their on doing, the doors opened and revealed the choices of clothing she had. Upon scanning the different pieces she raised her hand, palm facing the ceiling and pulled it a few centimetres towards her chest. A mid-thigh length, strapless dress with a deep purple satin material for the section above the waist, below the waist was a selection of shreds of netted material in different pinks, purples, blues and creams. It was, big pause, amazing, Eris thought as she twirled it in midair by twiddling her fingers in a circle. Pulling it over her lingerie, she adjusted the bottom so it hung at her knees and fixed the top end for comfort. She pulled a pair of skin-coloured tights on and then slid her feet into her favourite pink, open toed heels with little triangular and rhombus shaped pieces missing at the sides and they were tied with a bow.

She was never fat, but she always ate like a pig, so it was a win-win situation for her. Eris was never the sickly skinny type either, like you see some girls aspiring to be, and she liked that fact. She had the little curves in the right places, she wasn't short and she wasn't tall, a normal 5''5...well, she considered it normal.

Boys liked her, she didn't like them because the boys that liked her were basic cock-heads and a considerable waist of time. The many rejections handed out by her aroused rumours of being a lesbian…she silenced these rumours very quickly…the boy who started it switched schools.

Selecting pieces of jewellery her grandmother bought her for her sixteenth birthday. Putting on her little pink rose earrings and sliding her pink and white pearl bracelets over her wrist and slipping her mother's eighteenth birthday bangle-a single silver band with a single small diamond in the centre- to join them.

She raised her hand to her neck, it felt bare when she touched her skin. She picked up a necklace her best friend gave her two years earlier-a single pink pearl necklace- and clipped it around her neck. Ready.

"Now what to do with myself today… Murlough has probably left a list of stuff he like done before Sundown. Should be fun."

Story of the past two years, Eris was Murlough's…assistant would be the right word. She was learning from him the means to be a decent Vampaneze and helping him with whatever he needed in return. Being the only Vampaneze teenager, male or female, she appreciated the help but hated being an 'aid'. Murlough was like the nagging older brother and the odd, maniac of an uncle you raise and eyebrow at when he enters a room put together, he was slightly awesome! His chores weren't the best though.

She sighed and rose from the seat and flitted to the door to begin his dirty work.

*  
AN:-

****

Hey guys, sorry this was just a description chapter, trying not to reveal to much in terms of the past yet, it will happen at some point, wait for it if you enjoy reading my posts so much. : ) Please.x


	3. Chapter 3

The Hotel was quiet, understandable considering that the four other inhabitants were asleep or trying to.

Eris spent the last two years in this palace of solitude. The little Ranch hotel was situated a few miles from the nearest town and was themed in 'COWBOY'-swinging doors, cacti, horse stables…the works. It was big enough that it had ten medium sized rooms a bathroom connecting to each room, a dining room and a little bar room with a stage for the old performers. Most of the rooms proved useless other than to be alone away from Crowley and the others. It made sense that this was where Crowley grew up, him being the Cowboy and all. His dad was the Ranch hand and his mother was a rodeo rider - that was around seventy-five years ago.

Eris couldn't exactly place where the hotel sat, only that the nearest town was called Rush Stream Valley and the nearest City was at least thirty miles away. Eris couldn't tell where it was, the only subject she ever flunked was Geography.

Flitting through to the little Bar Room and around the Bar itself to find her store of Blood. Pouring a shot, she downed it and shivered as the red liquid hit her taste buds. It was like…like liquid sex. After her morning shot she wandered to the very old bulletin board with a new note on it in Murlough's difficult handwriting.

Eris, we have some guest coming through to the Hotel later on this evening and we require…live drinks as well as the refrigerator packets. Go on into the City or the Valley and bring back a few 'guests'. Watch for unwanted guests and if we have any blood bags visiting, take care of them yourself or call upon Crowley. You will sing for the guests tonight since Devon claimed the last dancers we high jacked from Rush Stream Valley. No complaints, just be ready for tonight, buy a new gown if you must.

_Eris bit her lip. He wanted her to sing, that was fine - that involved an hour or something of her time. But, he wanted her to bring some Blood Bags back, it discomforted her on their idea of a task for the day. But, it had to be done or she was on her had just left the Hotel and was two feet from the doorway when she recognised a little old fashioned, black limousine. The window rolled down and a balding head was revealed, the man wore pink tinted little circular spectacles and the shoulders of a yellow tweed suit could be seen from the view the window allowed. _

Eris groaned and squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them wide to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Nope, still there."Ms. Eris, would you mind taking a ride into town?" He asked her and beckoned her to the car.

She flitted to the window. "Should we not wait for Murlough, Mr T?"Our little ride to Destiny does not require Murlough's assistance today. Plus, I see you need to find some…shall we say 'entertainment' for this evening, I can drop you in town and kill two birds with one stone. Get in the car."Eris nodded, "Right, sir."

**Sup, guys? Lil, note incase people get confused. This fic is book and film based, just what ties together for me, me being a picky b*tch. :P Any ideas on a new gown or clothes or anything like that then tell me if you so wish! :) Have a nice day...or evening. Vixen.x**


	4. Chapter 4

The black limousine drove at a steady 50 miles an hour towards the Town, wasn't really sure which town it was, Mr Tiny didn't specify which town they were going to. It was only when they hit the first set of traffic lights this town had did he explain what he needed assistance with. He turned in his seat and smiled, "I need you to determine if two local boys are interested in attending the Cirque this evening. They should be at the sidewalk near their school in about ten minutes. Just interrupt their meet and invite them along and give them this." He held a advertisement poster between his podgy fingers.

Eris's heart skipped a beat when he spoke of the Cirque. She knew exactly what he meant. "Me? Why?" Eris glanced down at the Poster and she concealed a look of excitement. "The Cirque's at the local Theatre this evening?"

"Yes, but it's not worth visiting considering it's 3 best Freaks departed." He smiled at her and cocked his head.

"I thought you despised freaks? I question why you helped me in the first place because of how much you despised them so much," she hid her hope for an answer as she spoke.

"You are not a Freak, just a talented girl, Ms Eris. If you were a Freak I wouldn't have given you a second glance when I stumbled upon you in the Book of Souls or when I found you crying on your doorstep." He replied in his cheerful voice. Looking out the window he sighed, "We're here. Ah, there they are. He pointed towards the back end of a school fence and two boys around Eris's age were in a discussion. One slightly taller than the other, his expression was amusing he looked like he was defending himself by lightly brushing the predicament under the carpet - like she did with Murlough…regularly.

"This is where I get out?" Eris smiled at him, repressing a laugh at the size of his double chin. He nodded.

"Get to work for Destiny, Eris." The door opened by itself and Eris smiled a goodbye before getting out. The limousine pulled away from the curb slickly and quickly, and drove down the road half as quickly.

Pulling her hooded cloak over her head she clicked her heels across the road to the side the ones know as Darren and Steve were standing on. She held the poster in her hand, looking it up and down memorising the times and the place for future reference. Seeing the boys she sighed and put on a little sexy smile and stepped up to them.

They both broke out of their conversation to smile at her.

"Hello." The tall one smiled.

"Hey, I'm Darren." She smiled at the tall one, nice looking with a boyish smile, good teeth, soft looking medium brown hair brushed neatly. He wore a pale blue shirt over a white t-shirt, he wore light cream trousers with a pair of black converse. He looked rather handsome and was polite in his greeting.

The shorter one of the two…was breathtaking. Eris's eyes widened slightly and her smile widened. His hair was brown, a slightly darker brown than the taller of the two, and was ruffled as though he couldn't care less about his hair. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown she had ever seen, his smile wasn't a smile it was slightly cocky…and very sexy. He had nice looking arms, a little muscle in them. He was slim, wearing a light grey t-shirt with a black skull on the front. His black baggy jeans were actually around his waist, not like some guys with their pants around their ankles with a belt attached. His sneakers were a battered version of his friends.

_Eris likes this one._

The boy gave her his cocky smile, "Hey there. The name's Steve." He looked at her cloak, "It cold or something?" He pulled at his t-shirt and squinted at the sun to give emphasis of the heat and raised an eyebrow.

She gave a small smirk, "Yeah, but I'll tell you what's hot." _Other than your fine self , _she thought. She passed him the poster and they both looked down at it raising an eyebrow.

"Midnight, don't be late." She flitted away before they could look up.

"Well, Eris, we have three choices here. The purple one…" She turned her gaze to the first dress on the hanger of the changing room. A knee length , asymmetric black and purple, one shoulder-dress. It came with a black and purple tie around her waist that came to a bow at the front. "Very unique, like the colours…but," she turned again to look at the dress next to the first. A red ,strapless, knee-length dress, with sprinkled black glitter at the section below the waist. A black lace ribbon separated the skirt from the top. It was Prom-like. "..this one is nice too. However," Her head turned to the third choice. Her third choice she had made was pulling her into the alternative elegant. A promiscuous little black and white number. The skirt of the dress cut off just above her knees, a petticoat type skirt -black and white pinstripe with a single line of black lace just above the hem and two pieces of half moon shaped material in the same style over the underskirt at the hips of the dress with a single bow in the centre where the two met. A silky black, corset-fitted top was attached to this skirt with large white buttons going up the centre in line with the centre of her breasts. "…me likey this one the best. I'll take them both and wear one."

Pulling the dresses off the hanger she clipped off the tags with her super strong nails and flitted out the front door with her spoils.

"Now to find a poor Blood Bag deserving of 'Death by Drainage.'" She sighed quietly to herself . She entered a little alley way in hope someone would walk right to her, she couldn't be bothered with effort.

**Ah, introducing Steve. I love him, I really didn't do him justice, or Darren, but it's midnight, I'm tired, and I thought I'd be nice and update for yous. Thanks to Wolfgal97, Forkz94 and MOONLIGHT-97 for the input. I probably didn't do you're ideas justice, I apologize. Comments'd be mighty appreciated people.x  
Next, we learn some history...**


	5. Chapter 5

Eris got lucky. A lowlife rapist wandered into the alley, pretended he was going to pass by Eris sitting alone in a doorway and then grabbed her arm pulling her upwards and slamming her into the wall. Eris played along and after she heard the zip of his pants unzipping she spun around and levitated him off the ground and threw him as hard as she possibly could without killing him into the opposite brick wall.

"I bet that erection hurt." Eris hissed at the unconscious bastard.

She grunted as she pulled him up and slung him over her shoulder, holding her dresses in her right hand. He was heavier than Mr Tiny's limousine and smelled twice as bad. Flitting was going to take a while in this condition.

Eris sat on the edge of the little stage in the Ranch. Awaiting for ten PM to come, Murlough's guests were arriving around that time. She hoped that her singing was good enough to get Murlough off her back for the next few hours. Her new dress was accompanied by her favourite pair of buckled boots which were pulled on over a pair of white tights. She had her hair slightly curled with a single light purple bow burette holding back a single curl from her face. She had redone her makeup in the exact same fashion as she had this morning, not that it mattered much, she was going to be in the presence of a few ancient cronies of Murlough.

The 'Blood Bag' sat at one of the tables, duck taped to one of the chairs, gagged and restrained…and still unconscious. He was rather podgy…Eris had to use two rolls of duck tape…with the size he was the guests were bound to be happy with their 'meal'.

On the outside she looked as uninterested as possible, Crowley had already made a comment about smiling not cracking her face. On the inside she was doing mini-cartwheels at the prospect of the events later in the evening.

The guests arrived around one minute to ten.

A snobby looking twig of a woman, possibly biologically twenty-two, her eyes were a heavy purple-red colour indicating she was around at least one hundred years chronologically. She wore a long velvet black gown and smiled as she saw Murlough. "Murlough, darling!" She waited for him to flit over to her. He took her hand and gave it a small kiss, "Minerva. Lovely that you came. Where is-"

"I am here, Murlough," A tall man with long blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail, when pulled back in this fashion you could just see the roots, they were a deep scarlet. His eyes were as dark as the woman's, he had to be a little older than the woman, maybe a hundred and seventy. He wore a cape, styled like Murlough's. _Great, another Cape, what was with the Superhero wannabes?_"Ah, Roxas. Great to see you, old friend!" Murlough grinned and the pair had a 'manly' embrace for about thirty seconds.

_Great, a gay cape. Crowley will be a tad pleased. _Eris smiled at the thought.

A third man came through the door, he was disinterested in all greetings and was more interested in the Blood Bag Eris had duck taped to a Saloon Chair. His eyes wild and he licked his lips. His dark black hair was slicked back and he had deep purple bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't fed in a while.

The woman sighed, "Please excuse Roman, he's got a very high metabolism with no tolerance for being empty. Roman, be as civil as you can possibly be!"

The man grunted and moaned before wandering back to Murlough, "Hello, you must be the Murlough I have heard so much about these past few night falls."

"Yes, Murlough I'd be, I apologise, Devon and Sebastian are having fun in Town if you get Murlough's meaning. It is just myself and Crowley, I believe you have met him once or twice previous."

"Well, Howdy." Crowley twanged from a stool at the bar. Eris smiled at his twang, her grandfather used to speak exactly like it. His voice brought back good memories and painful ones, good with the bad she supposed.

"And who is this divine young lady?" The one known as Roxas smiled warmly at Eris. She was surprised that they had even noticed her.

"Murlough? A child? Blooded?" Minerva spat, disgusted.

"She was put forward to us by Mr Tiny. She was blooded two years ago - goes to show how much you visit poor little Murlough - don't get hissy with Murlough, it is not his fault."

She was silent. Roxas flitted forward, his travel pattern a green-black haze. "You're name child?"

Eris scoffed, "I am no child, sir. My name is Eris Devon, I assist Murlough and the three others living here by the wish of Mr Tiny…sir." She was slightly scared of the new comers- she had always been like that upon meeting new Vampaneze. She held her ground, "be bold but polite" was the policy given to her by Crowley and Sebastian.

Roxas's smile widened, "Well, Ms Eris Devon, it is a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand before flitting to Murlough once more. "Ms Devon's is the entertainment you spoke of?"

"Yes, an excellent singer, Murlough enjoys listening to her, also an excellent example of a Vampaneze if I do say so myself." He spoke as usual in third person and complimented her to get on her good side.

This he had a talent in.

After about twenty minutes of meet and greets and old tired conversation's of the old days the Rapist came to. Too bad for him, Eris was granted first blood. She enjoyed seeing the fear in his eyes, the pain of the grunts through the gag as she drew her nail down the side of his neck. It was when the blood spilled from the gash that she took the liberty of beginning the feed. The warm liquid slid down her throat and gave Eris a buzz no human drug could.

After a mouthful she stepped back and watched as the others each had a 'shot'. The gag managed to peel off enough for the screams to begin and bounce off the walls.

Hearing the screams Eris imagined all the pain the Blood Bag had probably caused to innocent women and relished in his pain. The blood tasted all the more sweet when this was considered. "Bastard thought he could get to my 'Garden of Eden'…bitch thought _wrong_." Eris murmured quietly.

"Now, child," Minerva wiped away the remaining scarlet liquid with a dainty pocket handkerchief, "I feel the need of entertainment."

Eris didn't complain and flitted her way past the tables and chairs to the stage. She took to the centre where a petite little bar stool awaited her. Getting as comfortable as she could be she levitated the acoustic guitar from Crowley's outstretched hands.

"Oh, oh, dear do you know any Elvis?" Minerva smiled gesturing to the poster of the Icon on the wall by the stage. "I do like a little Elvis after a feed. An odd habit, mind you, but, oh well."

"Any favourites?" Eris put on a smile. She strummed the strings as Minerva requested, "the song about the Ghetto? I forget the name."

1145. Eris was dismissed by Murlough and was free to do whatever she pleased. Using her free time she usually had a gander around the local stores of Rush Stream, discretely of course. Tonight she had an objective.

The theatre was boarded up but it was the right address and there was a little light from the ticket booth, it was bound to be a little person handing out the tickets like usual. She flitted over to the booth and gave the wooden panel at the bottom a little boot. The panel shifted quickly a little note was tossed out and the panel shut again. Picking up the note it read "money". Pulling out a few ten dollar bills from her purse she knocked on the panel again and waited for it to open again. A little hand pulled the bills out of her hand and closed the panel again. She waited a few moments and knocked again, this time it opened and shut and a ticket fluttered to the floor. "Thanks, Harkat." She knew the drill, picking up the ticket she flitted into the theatre and dropped the ticket in front of Mr Tall. When she saw him, for the millisecond she spent in the same room, she had to bite back threatening tears. His massive forehead, the source of her laughter for every summer of her life. His height, intimidating to her as a child. His accent, amusing. God, she missed him but she didn't want him to know she was here.

She flitted her way to the upper balconies of the Theatre, out of sight from all present she hoped. Getting as comfortable as one could in a dusty old theatre chair with a broken spring Eris smiled as she saw the two young boys from earlier enter and take two seats at the very front.

The lights went off except with the lights on the stage. Mr Tall appeared on stage, his voice boomed enough for Eris to hear from where she sat. "Evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the 'Cirque De Freak'. You will see things that amaze and terrify, that conjure laughter and screams. Be prepared." Although she couldn't see his face Eris knew he had a sly, slightly demonic smile on his face. He clapped and gestured his hand to the left of the stage, "First freak of the night, bring on 'The Wolf-man'!"

The crowd screamed as a lonely blonde woman in the front row had her arm bitten off at the elbow, terror rose…until Corma Limbs stood up and got on stage, raising her arm it began to regenerate. Mr Tall grinned, "Ladies and Gentlemen the marvellous Corma Limbs!"

The show continued, Hans Hans ran across the stage and around the little audience about half as fast as Eris could flit. She was so tempted to race him around, like she used to.

Gerta Teeth entered the stage and bit through an array of objects and handed them to…quite possibly the strangest freak - Reahmus Two Bellies - who ate all the objects, spoons, metal bars…physically impossible to humans. When all the objects where eaten Rheamus inserted a blow torch and welded the objects together. After a few moments of gagging and vomiting a little tricycle emerged.

After a few more of the minor acts, the contorta-twins - twisting their bodies around each other until they looked to be one; Mother Goose, the walking feather bag with a tendency to quack…other freaks new to the Cirque like a girl, about Eris's biological age, with a Monkey's tail, she was announced as Rebecca…no last name.

Eris's grin grew wider when a teenage boy with dark green hair under a beanie and scaled light green skin appeared on stage in his usual attire of jeans and a hooded jumper wandered on stage encased in a large snake. It had been a long time and it looked like in that time he hadn't cut his hair or changed his look - Eris loved that.

He sort of 'jazzed' with the snake and 'jived' with it around his shoulders. Putting the snake down gently he picked up a electric guitar plugged to an amp and began to play…until his snake mucked up the amp system and ruined it for him.

"Oh, Evra…" Eris giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

It was true that Tiny was playing with Destiny, it looked like Truska the Bearded Psychic had had a foreboding of some type regarding the one Eris knew as Darren. What was Mr Tiny up to?

Larten Crepsley came on stage in a red suit and a top hat. Octa his spider cleverly jumping out when commanded, well, she was under Larten's mind control. Crepsley…he was the only Vampire that Eris did not completely resent. Mostly because she had known him for her whole life. Laughed at his gingerness plenty of times.

See what only a few people knew, and what fewer Vampaneze knew was that her odd power of telekinesis came from her blood, her family tree.

Her grandparents possessed strange talents as well. Her grandfather the real Spider-Man. Her grandmother a real 'Dragon Lady' spitting and inhaling flames. Her grandparents were Freaks.

Their odd genes bypassed her mother and went straight for Eris. Eris was a Freak…and a Vampaneze, making her an extremely efficient weapon. For the first sixteen years of her life she spent every holiday possible at the Cirque with her grandparents. She grew very close with the Freaks, making it heartbreaking when she had to disappear two years ago. Evra was the last person she ever talked to, he was her best friend.

Stupid human activists. Ruining a perfectly good Cirque performance with the talk of it not being right to "exploit" people with "problems" for money. Ribs proving a point was rather amusing, the look on the spectacled balding man at the front of the group of humans was priceless.

It was in that confusion that Eris decided to take her leave she flitted to the backstage doors of the Theatre, passing several of the minor freaks retiring to dressing rooms escaping the humans. She was extremely close to leaving a sizable dent in the side of a little Black limousine. The back window rolled down a smidge and Eris heard Mr Tiny's voice muse, "Please join us, Ms Devon."

Us?

She pulled herself into the back of the limousine and sat in the only seat that faced the back of the car. Us was Murlough and Mr Tiny. The door closed but the window stay rolled down. Eris wondered why, it was rather cold outside.

Eris got the answer when the door opened on its own and Mr Tiny smiled his creepy little smile, "Get in."

The person obliged rather quickly and dived into the back of the limousine and crawled in beside Tiny at the end. Eris instinctively pulled her hood down over her face as she realised who the guy was.

"Are you the one known as Steve?" Tiny asked the boy. Murlough simply picked at his nails and sharpened them to a point. He had known Eris would have gone to the Cirque. It was so obvious to him, he never brought up her past, the scar on his chest was still visible from the last time he had criticized her upbringing at the Cirque.

"No, I'm Darren." Darren said sheepishly from the squished seat. It was then he noticed Eris in the corner. Eris looked up enough for him to see her lips. She gave the smile she gave to him earlier and went about covering her eyes.

Darren stammered something about having a bike but he'd get it in the morning or something equally uninteresting to Eris. Her thoughts were to why Tiny had this one in the car and where his divine little friend was.

"He's just a bag of blood. Aren't you, a bag of blood?" Murlough grunted and snorted from his seat on the opposite side of the car at Darren. Eris chuckled at the scared look on Darren's face. He gawked at Murlough sharpening his nails to a point, deadly weapons were their nails. Sounds a bit weird, Eris knew but it was true, she had once scratched a Drug Dealer so hard that she ripped the majority of his muscle tissue down to the bone in a single swipe…That was fun and productive night.

Darren couldn't be the one Tiny was actually after, well, the one he was after this evening. He expressed interest in Darren being blood thirsty and something about eternal souls or something or other, must be trying to alter the Vampaneze side of things…or the Vampire's side. Whatever it was, it wasn't to begin tonight for Darren. He was dropped off at home with his bike and the little black limousine sped off down the road towards the Ranch to drop off Murlough and Eris.

"We well meet again, fairly soon actually, Destiny needs assistance, Ms Devon, Murlough." Mr Tiny smirked and nodded at Eris before the car pulled away slowly and disappeared around past Crowley's barn.

She was home. No more Evra, no more Mr Tall, no more anybody ever again. The realisation of how much she wanted to be back with the Cirque, home, and with her family compressed her heart and she found it a little hard to breath. She realised how lonely she'd been without them for the past two years, Murlough the only one to fill the absence effectively for a while, a lump formed at the back of Eris's throat.

Murlough looked at Eris, not daring to question her activities that evening. Eris looked up at him, her eyes were sad almost glistening with moisture. She looked at her feet, "I apologize for this evening. I shouldn't have gone." She flitted to her room, not wanting to reveal the unmistakable tears forming in her eyes.

She shouldn't have gone to the Cirque.

It just made coming back 'home' depressing and unbearable.

**_AN:- Sup dudes! Well, a little of her past revealed and some actual emotions coming through effectively. I don't think I've ever heard or seen a Vampaneze cry so something...odd :P  
Any comments will be appreciated...any ideas for anything in the future then tell me! :) Much love frolm The Vixen. xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

It was around nine in the morning when Eris woke up, she looked up at the padded lid of the coffin and sighed. She recollected all her thoughts and unbalanced feelings about last nights events far too quickly after waking up for her liking.

In the shower she recalled the fantastic Cirque performance and her friends and 'family' of the past.

As she flitted around the empty spaces in her room drying her hair she remembered the waves of emotion that came crashing down after she left Mr Tiny's car. Thinking about it gave her the tingling feeling that came before you began to cry, she shook it off and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

As she half-heartedly scanned her choices of clothing she recollected Murlough following her into her room.

_He wandered in, unlocking the door with the nail of his index finger to find Eris on the floor of her little bathroom leaning against the cold marble of the bathtub. Tears streaming down her face staining the breast of her light pink cardigan. _

_She misses the Freaks. Is Murlough not good enough for company? No, can't be that. _

_It had been a while since Murlough had felt sympathy or sadness, even loneliness - he experienced mostly sick happiness or anger - so it was considerably difficult to comfort Eris. He had no idea what to say to her, he had to do something, it was the right thing for him to do._

_He flitted over to her, "Murlough wants to know why you are so sad." He said lamely, pathetic start to a conversation about feelings, he thought._

_Eris looked up, her mascara tainted tears discolouring her cheeks a distasteful smoky grey. "I am not sad, just leave me alone, Murlough." She hissed. She hated crying in front of others, especially Murlough. Crying equalled vulnerability. Vulnerable wasn't her favourite state of being - if you were vulnerable you were weak. _

_Murlough got down on his haunches, "Now, child, even Murlough is not that stupid. Tell Murlough what is troubling you Vampaneze or Murlough shall bring Minerva out of her coffin and nag you to suicide."_

_He was being deadly serious so Eris explained what troubled her: missing the Cirque; missing the Freaks; missing her grandparents and her parents. To ensure that Murlough would stop asking questions she told him she was on her Vampaneze equivalent to a period. _

_He patted her shoulder in what Eris took to be a comforting gesture, "I shall warn the others not to enter or you shall…telekinetically 'castrate' them." He flitted from the room._

It was moments like that that reminded Eris why she loved her Murlough, he had been her equivalent to a older brother this past two years.

During her flashback Eris picked out her outfit for the day.

A pair of bright purple tights under a pair of black and light grey 'tie-dye' denim shorts that stopped around her at the height of her thigh just short of her ass. Accompanying this was a bright and sparkly purple top, striped diagonally, it sat around her arms just at the shoulder, the sleeves stopped just after her elbow and it hung considerably loose giving the feeling she was skinnier than she actually was - she loved it. She slipped her size fives into a pair of black studded converse sneakers. She pulled two black and white 'All Time Low' rubber band bracelets over her left wrist followed by a third rubber band with 'Bitch' and 'Lady Gaga' written on it and strapped a studded light purple strap bracelet onto her right wrist. She clipped the final touch, her grand parents gold 'Sweet 16' necklace around her neck and she was ready to roll with nowhere to go.

Or so she thought. She flitted to the message board, nothing there, _strange._

To amuse herself, Eris flitted outside into the morning sunshine. It was peaceful outside, the sun hung over the hill, a great ball of golden flame. She levitated herself to the roof and lay back on the terracotta slates and just sat alone with her thoughts for an hour or so. She was pondering how long it would be until her old classmates and human best friends would be attending _the _social event of the year. Prom was bound to be in around two months, another human splendour Eris could no longer indulge in considering she was 'dead'.

"Oh, bloody brilliant." Eris muttered to herself as the small black dot that had been hovering on the horizon grew bigger and bigger until Eris realised what it was.

The little black limousine.

The limousine pulled up just short of Crowley's barn and Eris flitted her way to the opening window in the back. Mr Tiny's bald head could be seen and he smiled that creepy little smile, "Morning, Ms Devon. How are you?"

"Much better you've grace my presence, Mr T." Eris said lightly giving a smile.

"Good, good. Glad to be of assistance, now I would wish for you to return the favour, Eris." He shooed her back enough for the door to open on its own.

Eris let out a repressed sigh under her breath and climbed into the limousine.

Eris flitted through the front doors of the school and into the empty halls. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and she turned to see Darren hurrying down the hall. He stopped about twenty feet from her. _Shit!_

Just as he looked up Eris flitted across the hall and hid behind a row of lockers a little further away from where he stopped. She watched as he began to talk into his back pack as he placed it at the bottom of his locker. It was then that Eris smiled.

Steve wandered up to Darren, "Why have you been acting so weird?""No I haven't.""You were just talking to your back pack." Steve pointed out and then dived for the back pack. Whatever was in the bag shocked Steve, his expression was most amusing to Eris. After a little calm down session Steve pulled whatever was in the bag out and displayed it enough for Eris to see.A small cage, small iron bars with a wooden base and top, a small door in the bars and a handle at the top. Inside this cage was a friendly eight-legged arachnid that Eris knew quite well.

"Hello Octa." Eris whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing._The School bell sounded, startling Madame Octa. She leaped to the lid of the cage and Steve had what any normal person holding an extremely poisonous spider's reaction would be. He dropped the cage.

The door's hinges snapped loose and the door fell forward, the two boys stood over the cage and stared in terror as the extremely piosonus Octa made her of terror and shock sounded as, one class at a time, teens spilled into the hall and came across the little, fat red and blue arachnid scampering away from the cage and pursuing Steve.

She spooked a teacher as she launched herself onto her head to escape to the refuge that was the top of the lockers. From there Eris observed Octa scale the wall and dash across the ceiling. The ceiling was composed from square, lightweight 'panels', Octa managed to get stuck to one of them because of a piece of chewed chewing gum was attached to her fifth leg which was now stuck to the ceiling panel.

As she sat trying to shake it off Steve made a move and ran through the crowd, almost coming in contact with Eris. He had a broom in his right hand and standing directly beneath the panel Octa was attached to he threw it upwards and the panel knocked out of place.

Octa fell to the ground but was determined to get free.

She leaped for the closest window, it was open a crack and Octa got stuck on her mission of escape, her bulbous back end preventing her freedom. Steve dashed forward and crushed the window downwards. Eris gasped as she watched it come down. She waited for the little explosion of arachnid-guts. There wasn't one.

_Where did she-?_Steve turned to Darren and his eyes were full of complete dread. The look sent a little shiver down Eris's spine. He turned his head back a little and turned his body so Eris could see his back.

Something was moving around under his t-shirt.

Eris had been in this situation before, her third day of Summer when she was ten. Evra triple dared her to pet Octa and a Devon was not one to back out of a triple dare. She stroked the lovely little beast and she obliged and crawled up her arm and under her shirt…little did Eris know that Larten was being a bastard and controlling her to freak Eris out. However, Eris was intelligent enough not to have Steve's reaction…Out of all things to do he had another common human reaction, he panicked and frenzied his arms attempting to free himself of the walking death-bringer. It didn't help. It aggravated her and she crawled out from the neck of his t-shirt.

In a few seconds it would slipped over Steve's head and down to his cheek. She finished him off, she bit fell, in slow motion, to the floor and lay motionless, the black liquid that pooled the bite seemed to suck into the wound and spread through Steve's veins. Octa scuttled into a classroom and finally escaped through an opened window.

Eris gasped, "Hoh, shit! I hope that was part of Destiny or I am so fucked."

"What?" A girl turned to Eris, by the time she did Eris had flitted to the outer side of the window Octa had squeezed through.

Octa was extremely confused when she began levitating from the window sill. All of her eyes darted around to see what happened that resulted in this predicament. It was then Eris crooned, "Hey there, Legs."

**AN:- Hey guys! I apologize that the last two chapters have been pretty awful. Got a cold and am like dead, limited intelligence and over-tired does that to you. :/  
To make up for this, in a review give me a description of what you think is the perfect prom dress for Eris, (the person describing the most likely option will have a character of their own put into a chapter or two). :)****  
Happy Trails, guys. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Up close and personal with Octa was most enjoyable. It had been close to two years since Eris had seen part of the Cirque up close and personal other than the millisecond of Mr Tall. Octa was always one of her favourite part of the Cirque, in her childhood Eris frequently snuck into Larten's room and gazed at the deadly creature through the little bars of her confined habitat. Now there were no bars and it felt so good Eris was close to tears. If only it was Evra she had suspended in mid air not a few feet from her…

She had no idea what she was doing, just gazing at the spider. What was she going to do? Did it know how to get back to the Movie theatre?It didn't levitated the spider over to her outstretched hands, she had more intelligence than to just hold it and end up like Steve, she simply covered Octa so she would not be seen. Flitting to the theatre took all of a minute from the school. She released Octa at the bottom of the booth and kicked the panel in. Octa began to scurry into the booth but turned around and seemed to stare up at Eris for about two minutes. It seemed that she didn't want to leave Eris for some strange reason. She did a full body turn and slowly crept over to Eris's feet and she scaled her left leg. Eris went still but didn't panic, the worst thing to do was panic. Octa crawled up her shoulders and looped downwards to her hands. Eris made a bowl and allowed Octa to get comfortable for a second or too. The spider rubbed her face against the side of her palm and if she were a cat she'd be purring.

A purr came from further down the alley and both girls turned their heads toward the purr and Tiny's black limousine was waiting at the bottom of the alleyway. Eris looked down at Octa and then sighed. Stepping forward she lowered herself to the gap in the panel of the booth. Extending her arms she flattened her hands out so Octa could freely return to the theatre. The spider reluctantly crawled slowly off of her hands and back into the booth, but not before a final look back at Eris.

As Eris watched her leave she blinked back the tears threatening to tread onto her flitted to the car after carefully sliding the panel of the booth back into place, she slid into her seat across from Tiny and the car pulled out of the alley quickly, as though it was too uncomfortable for a car of its "majesty" to be in a riffraff alley like this. Eris was gazing out the window and stiffened, she caught her breath.

_Was it?…No, it couldn't be._

She was certain her mind was playing tricks on her. It wasn't what she thought it was, the teenage boy sized green blur in the ticket booth of the old theatre. Automatically Eris thought about how weird it was that Octa was showing affection towards Eris. What Eris didn't know was a old friend, a best friend, had borrowed a spare flute from a ginger vampire to be close to an old friend without a painful second goodbye. The tears creeping down his scaled cheeks proved that to be a fail of a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, destiny went on as planned, my child?" Tiny smirked at Eris from the slouched position in the seat along the very back of the Limo. Eris smiled, "Well, I assume so considering you're smirking.""The events of the day consisted of..?""A gigantic, poisonous spider by the name of Octa being stolen by a retarded kid then being released accidentally by an even more ludicrously retarded kid thought it would be clever to drop the cage so that she got out and then he got bitten by said poisonous spider and now he's probably either dead, dying or at least in hospital in the ICU. Is that what Destiny planned?"

Mr Tiny nodded his shiny bald head and Eris suppressed a giggle when she observed his eternally present triple chin double and decrease with every quick little nod. "Ah, yes. If what you say is true, everything is completely perfect."

Eris couldn't help but wonder, "Why is this, well, these boys-why are they so important to Destiny?" She retied her left shoe lace in a double bow until Tiny conjured up a decent answer to the question. She was about to retie her right lace when he replied, "Well, Ms Devon, you will find out for yourself, Destiny has a way of doing that to special people like yourself. You just be a patient little girl.""I'll be as patient I possibly can, Sir." Eris smiled a forced yet sweet smile that did not reflect her thoughts at the time.

_I swear, fatty, call me a child or refer to me as little one more time and I'll cut your fat folds off one at a time and feed them to the little peop-_

Her violent train of thought was broken when the car hit the speed bump that broke the speed of any oncoming vehicle entering the Ranch. She saw the big barn and saw Crowley's horse, Zephyr. Zephyr was the only thing Crowley adored…other than blood….and shirtless men. A midnight black stallion, possibly four years old, it had been at the Ranch for the past two years so it had to be at least two years old but it wasn't an old horse. All the shutters where shut and the doors locked, they were all still sleeping. Eris went to leave the car, but hesitated at the door. Tiny always said something before she left, a witty comment, a secretly snide one….anything.

"By the way, Ms Eris, I would advise you to get prepared for a new house guest." Tiny smirked as the door opened on its own and Eris stepped out into the blinding sunlight and flitted into the Ranch.

She pondered on what Tiny was meaning…_'new house guest'?_


	11. Chapter 11

The next week was a little uneventful. She made a few trips for 'blood-bags' for the ever-whining guest additions to the hotel, they damn well treated Eris like a maid. Crowley decided he had a heart beneath all the gay and assisted Eris in cleaning up after 'dinner'…Eris couldn't go 3 seconds without gagging at the mutilation of the poor Homeless Man who had wandered into her alley in a town not an hour from the hotel while cleaning the intestines off of the table tops and unravelling them off the fans attached to the ceiling light…to tell the truth Crowley really enjoyed himself.

Among her little list of 'chores' she had to feed Zephyr; make sure that no humans drifted through the Hotel, ready to tell of the little ranch, left alive and do a general clean up-on top of assembling a new coffin for this 'new house guest'.

"So who'd you reckon this new house guest is?" Eris quizzed Murlough as he sipped some scarlet liquid from his favourite goblet-like glass from his favourite arm chair in his 'study' next to the kitchen. Eris lazed on the couch in front of him, skimming through the pages of 'Nightingale Hall', she had had the question circling her brain for the past 7 days and now it had started to drive her up the wall.

Murlough sipped some more blood and then smiled, "From what the fat man has told me in our brief conversations, where Murlough is treated like a little person from time to time, the house guest is to be no less than the moronic imbecile who challenged that arachnid friend of yours...but, that man rambles on so much about his love for destiny so much Murlough gets confused, and maybe it is this Darren? I don't know, Eris."

"Ooooh, the attractive one?" Eris smiled at Murlough over book and he grinned back and mimicked Crowley, "I'm already here!" He coughed to regain his usual voice, "The one known as Steve? I do believe, he is involved in some colossus joint prophecy."

"And Tiny's leaving him here? Why? He's just a weak, little human-what prophecy could he possibly be part of?" Eris quizzed absentmindedly.

"Eris, huuuni?"

"Yeeees?" Eris turned to see Crowley flit into the doorway of Murlough's study holding a paper with a few smears of blood on the front page. Eris raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Newspaper boy, he got a little lost and I…found him. What a lunch that was-but that's not the point! You mentioned Tiny was interested in a young man by the name of 'Daarren'?" His Southern drawl was most amusing even when he was serious. Eris nodded in reply.

"Well, look-y here!" He unfolded the paper to reveal the blood stained obituaries.

The question of why Crowley read the obituaries section of the news paper rose in the back of Eris's mind but she decided it was best not to ask and took the paper from him. "Darren Shan…yaddah yaddah…dead…yaddah yaddah…will be missed…" Eris read the little section of the newspaper devoted to the 16 year old and then looked at Crowley and Murlough. "This can only mean that whatever Destiny Tiny has planned…has been put into play. First that Steve is put into hospital, now this. Bad things can only happen from here on, if you ask me."

"Oddly, I agree, Tiny's destinies a'ways boil da'own to the bad stuff that goes on in the worl'." Crowley twanged and then left the room in a flit taking the paper out of Eris's hands as he did so.

_New House Guest…?_


	12. Chapter 12

Eris wandered out into the midnight air and swept the ranch for any unsuspecting 'blood bags'. She made her way to the back of the Ranch and bore witness to something horrifying and then flitted straight into the Saloon. Her voice was a screech, "Crowley, why is the barn PINK?" "I like pink. It's my barn." He grinned back over his pint of AB positive at her. Her face was red with frustration as she fixed her glare onto Sebastian.

She pointed at him and hissed, "Crowley's allowed to paint the freaking barn HOT PINK and I can't paint this little intruder's room baby pink to give him a warm welcome. Where is the justice, Sebastian? Where is the justice?"

"Up Devon's arse an' roon' the corner picking Daisies in Fairy Glen. He's a bloke, painting his room pink would be bloody cruel an' unusual punishment, ye wee creetin." Sebastian slurred in his thick Scottish accent as he looked up from the 'delightful' prostitute he himself had picked up earlier that evening after the sun went down.

"The room is finished, yes?" Murlough quizzed from the piano where he was pretending and failing to be Mozart. Eris folded her arms and gave him a dirty look and then gestured to her denim overalls, they were covered in patches of black paint.

"One thing that I really want to know is how I got this." She turned to her side and pointed to a handprint across the back pocket of her overalls.

Crowley grinned wildly and hollered, "Got you good, didn't I?" He stuck out his tongue and flitted from the room.

To everyone's surprise he flitted back quite quickly, before Eris could even insult Sebastian's lack of justice again. His eyes twinkled and an excitable grin crossed his face. He pointed outside and whooped, "The Big Man is back! And he's brought company!"

The room fell silent and a car door could be heard shutting outside, the sound of two sets of footsteps and a small chorus of shuffles in the dirt outside. Murlough swept himself off the stage and away from the piano and flitted to the front door.

Sebastian had the edacity to hiss, "Get away, ye, an' change out of those horrible clothes now!"

As irritated as she was about the whole situation, she flitted to her room and brushed her dark curls down her back as her favourite black polka-dotted baby doll dress floated out of her wardrobe. It was knee-length with sleeves that went to her elbows, it was baby pink with black polka dots all over. She slipped it over head and then pulled her ballet pumps out from beneath her desk. She removed the black paint from her face and applied a thin layer of strawberry flavoured lip gloss before walking out of the room. She took her time walking the twenty feet into the Saloon, turning the corner she put on a blank expression. She noticed the little people first, she was pretty sure it was her two favourites-the two she named Hermes and Zeus, she had no reasoning for the choice of names, she just wanted a little amusement the day she first met the little people. The two of them nodded up at her and went back to eating…the remains of Sebastian's prostitute, it was disgusting seeing them devour her internal organs like children with candy. She quickly looked away and then acknowledged Mr Tiny, his bright yellow suit and Wellingtons were not hard to miss, even if you were trying to ignore everything in the room, you really couldn't ignore a fat man in the yellow suit. He turned his head and Eris watched as his three, always present, chins wiggled as he did so.

"Ah, evening Ms Eris. How are you?"

Eris put on a smile for him, "Absolutely fantastic, Mr T. How is one?"

"I'm marvellous, just as always." He grinned and then gestured to his left, "You prepared the room as I asked, Sebastian tells me."

"That I did, sir."

He smirked, "Excellent. Well, you finally get to meet the mysterious new roommate."

She watched with a hint of excitement as her new roommate was unveiled, playing guessing games as to who it was had made her a tiny bit excited, she, honestly, hated it but at the same time could not help herself.

Tiny stepped to his right and Eris was left staring at the face of the new intruder. That's when she realised who it was, it wasn't just some random person like Devon had suggested to her last week and it wasn't Darren like Crowley had suggested, and Eris couldn't have been secretly happier.

It was Steve.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve recognised her immediately. She was the cloaked girl who gave him and Darren the Cirque poster.

He couldn't have been happier to see that smile again, unlike Eris; the confident Steve was not hiding his happiness.

He smiled broadly, "Hey there, gorgeous."

"Nice to see you too, Bloodbag." She concealed her inner joy at having Steve in the house as to not seem hypocritical to Murlough.

The reasoning for her choice in insult was due to the colour of Steve's eyes.

They were still brown.

He had not been blooded yet, not yet a Vampaneze. Interesting.

She also noticed that his spider bite was nothing but a little shadow on his face now.

"Eris, come now, don't be rude to Steve." Murlough smirked. He turned to Eris, "Show him his room and give him a tour while I discuss business with Mr Tiny".

The two of them walked down the hall in silence.

He held a light smile on his face, which contrasted greatly with her stony, blank expression.

She wanted to make the tour as short and sweet as possible, not lead him on or give him any hopes on friendship just yet. He, after all, was the boy who was going to take away her legend, being the only teenage Vampaneze in existence.

"Kitchen." She gestured to the doorway to the right of them. "Laundry room." The doorway a little further along the hallway as they passed it. Why she was reporting the names of the rooms, she did not know. The names were on the doors.

She stopped in the middle of the long hallway. "My room, Murlough's room, Sebastian's room, Devon's room, Crowley's room, your room."

She flitted to the farthest end of the hallway, about 25 feet from where Steve now stood alone.

"Well move, Bloodbag."

Steve raised his eyebrows; his cocky smile was back as he strutted down the hallway towards her, his hands in his pockets. "In such a hurry to get into my room, gorgeous?"

Eris scoffed and opened his door, allowed him to enter and then took a step away from the doorway. "This is it. I'm going now."

With that she flitted back to her own room, she made sure the door being slammed was heard throughout the hotel.

"Well, she's friendly."

It had been a week since Steve was moved into the Hotel. Twice Crowley had hit on him, three times Devon had gotten close to drinking him in his sleep and once had he seen Eris – this was due to his sleeping pattern and Eris' chores.

It was safe to say he wanted locks on his doors that none of these people could crack; the lack of privacy was killing him. He wondered how Eris dealt with it being young and a female in a house full of men. Teenage women like their privacy, right? Well how did she deal with the constant being around these guys?

He sat on one of the stools in the bar, his stomach alerting him he was hungry. He pondered after food, the supply of Super Noodles he had found had run dry the day before yesterday.

He spun a dime on the counter, fidgeting while constructing ideas on getting food. All of them involved going into the nearest town. After a while his thoughts travelled to his roommates. More importantly his mind drifted to Eris.

She was undoubtedly pretty, he might have gone as far as beautiful – if she gave him the pleasure of talking to her and he might have gone as far as stunning - if he got to see her and hang out with her.

She was short, the adorable short you get on girls, and not the ridiculous shortness you see sometimes. She was slim, not skinny like a bag of bones; the way Steve saw it she wouldn't be at risk if she gained a few pounds. The smile she gave him on the day she handed him the poster was so alluring, alluring but unsure – like she had little practice in flirting. Her hair was black as night and framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were lilac and they sparkled when she first saw him.

That was what gave him the drive to speak to her again, get her attention even if for a moment.

It seemed like fate was in his favour today.

It was at that moment that Eris drifted lazily into the room and up to a message board with a scribbled note pinned on it.

She was wearing a pair of vertically striped black and white jeans; they made her look a little taller. She had a red bat winged top over a black spaghetti strapped tank top. A pair of gladiator sandals scuffed along the wooden flooring as she walked.

In a word, pretty.

After reading the note and hissing at the board, she tore the note down and shoved it in her back pocket. That's when she noticed Steve.

His dark brown hair had been recently washed, she could tell because it bounced lightly as his head moved. He could be doing with a hair cut, she thought. His eyes were sparkling just a little; even in the shadow of the bar she could see those deep chocolate brown irises. His nose was so cute, small and perfectly centred in his face. He was a right pretty man.

The biggest observation she had made from the few seconds of just standing like a loose lemon just staring at him was that he looked bored as hell…or more bored than a Crowley at a football match.

His eyes went from her to the coin spinning on the table. From where she stood she heard a low rumbling.

It dawned on her that there was no food in the hotel.

He must be hungry. He can't have eaten well in days.

POW!

There was the sympathy.

He smirked, "Good morning."

She contemplated her next move and decided a morning greeting was not cruel nor was it ultimately friendly. "Morning."

Flitting to the bar she took a pint of blood and took a long swig. Her chores for the day were to find blood bags and to gather and call every Vampaneze in the black book (Murlough's little address book). It was then that it dawned on her.

Tonight was his blooding.

She sighed; she knew he was making the wrong choice in opting to be one of her kind. But if she commented she may be interfering with Tiny's plans and that was never good.

She remembered back to her blooding around 2 years before. It was horrifically painful. The members in the black book were called round and she could remember the fear, she remembered waking up the next morning feeling regenerated.

A rumble interrupted her thoughts. She turned to Steve. He was clutching a hand to his stomach, like a man he kept his complaint silent in order to stay "manly".

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the his spinning dime off the table and his eyes darted up to where the coin was now, in the palm of Eris' hand. He looked at her face and smirked yet again, "You know talking to me would get my attention rather than stealing my belongings like a child."

"Dually noted." She said sarcastically. His smirk got wider, that made her word vomit her next question. "Do you ever smile or do you just smirk like a cocky ass little school boy all the time?"

"You reworded 'handsome-cocky-tall-confident man' all wrong." His smirk just melted down until it was only the corner of his lips cocked up.

Close enough to a smile.

Eris decided she fancied a little company while doing her chores. "Come on, let's get you food."

Steve instantly jumped up from the stool and his belly rumbled yet again. "Brilliant, thanks for finally picking up on the fact I am starving!"

Little did Steve know, this would be his last meal.


End file.
